


A Silver Lining-Part 1

by Cakerider



Series: A Silver Lining [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakerider/pseuds/Cakerider
Summary: Set between the events of Thor:Ragnarok and Infinity War.Loki, much to his dismay, is on Earth. Keeping an eye on the midgardians and trying not to cause too much mischief. But the life of a god amongst men is a lonely one. Yet after a chance meeting Loki sees a side of humans he had never seen before.





	A Silver Lining-Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Ragnarok has got me shook, here I am back to my 2012 Loki crush, I am complete and utter Loki trash! I wanted to write something really fluffy since Loki in Ragnarok seemed so much happier? Compared to the previous films and I just thougt it would be nice for Loki to actually have a friend, is that too much to ask?  
>   
> Anyway heres my first Loki/reader fic, please excuse any spelling or grammar errors and let me know what you think! :)  
> Also I was listening to A Silver Lining by They Dream By Day on loop whilst writing this and I feel like it sets the mood for this fic, hence the name.

Midgard was disgusting. No, not disgusting, revolting, vile, abominable, foul and every other of the plethora of insulting adjectives he could think of. Loki despised this place, along with everything and everyone in it. He sat perched on the edge of a five-story apartment building, legs dangling over the edge and scowling at the horizon slowly engulfing the sun.  
  
Why in the nine realms did Thor have to choose to come here? After Ragnarok destroyed Asgard, He could have chosen literally any other planet in the galaxy. But of course, Thor chose Earth. All the asgardians were brought to Midgard and were disbanded across Earth to live among the humans. Thor, being the kind brother he is, suggested Loki go off alone to keep an eye on another part of Midgard whilst he liaised with the Avengers in New York. Loki was all too happy to get away from New York where everyone quite literally wanted to murder him.  
  
So here he was, in London. Although he took great pleasure in expressing his dislike for this place, it was the most tolerable of the Midgardian cities he had found, not to mention that most of its residents had the same accent as asgardians, not that awful American accent, in a way it made it feel more like home.  
Now only the tiniest sliver of sunlight was left as it fell behind the horizon. He hated to admit it but the London skyline was somewhat beautiful at this time of day. Nothing compared to Asgard, but a valiant effort by the humans.  
  
With the sky turning from orange to the deep violet of the approaching night, he huffed swinging his legs back onto the building and making his way down to the street. He could just jump from the building and land safely but since he would be staying here for a while he decided to give being human a shot, which included using stairs.  
Of course, Loki couldn’t help himself when it came to where he would live. Being the God of mischief comes with its perks. He had placed a spell on the owner of a rather luxurious apartment building in central London and got himself the pent house at the very top. If he was going to be a Midgardian he would at least be an affluent one. It was all too easy tricking and cheating his way into winning copious amounts of money and soon enough he only had the finest things, he even bought a car. It was an emerald green Lamborghini Aventador, in true Loki style it even had gold trim on the interior. He was living the high life.  
  
It had been around a month since he had arrived in London, in that time he had become quite accustomed to the layout of the city and often found himself wandering the brightly lit streets simply observing the mortals going about their business. It was winter, the weather was cold, days were short and coloured lights and decorations were slowly being put up all across the city. He had heard about the human’s strange traditions but he didn’t much care, if anything the lights just made his evening stroll more entertaining.  
On this particular night, he found himself on Oxford street, it was always busy here but even more so now that the white lights were strung between the buildings. It was like the humans were attracted to the lights and just came here to spend money on overpriced, useless trinkets. Yet, for all their flaws there was something about this street, the atmosphere was buzzing, people seemed to be in high spirits. The ambient mix of music from the stores, the slow-moving traffic and the bustle of people chatting nonchalantly was, to his surprise, pleasant.  
  
He strode effortlessly though the crowd, dodging people with unnecessarily large shopping bags and people passed him not giving him a second glace. Of course he had to be careful, whenever he was in public he would use a spell which would alter the humans perception of him. It made him blend into a crowd or make anyone who sees him think nothing of him like he was just another human, so they wouldn’t recognise his face from the incidents in New York. As he walked he peered into the decorated shop fronts, admiring the decorations. He was quite lost in thought strolling aimlessly into the crowd, when something struck his shoulder abruptly jerking him from his reverie. He promptly heard items crashing to the floor, a person had walked into him and consequently dropped all their things.  
  
“Shit! Sorry I dunno what I was…uh…ah fuck…” they mumbled quickly leaning down trying to gather their things.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes before composing himself. He may not like the humans but he wasn’t a complete savage, so he mustered the courtesy to help pick up the mess of objects. Leaning down he grabbed what looked like two sketch books and went to hand them to the person but something caught his eye. There were scraps of paper poking out of the side, he gently opened the book revealing beautiful sketches of animals, trees, there was even one of a Pegasus. They were charming, some were stylised, others more realistic, he was honestly impressed.  
  
He looked up from the sketchbook to see the person gathering the last of their things. He quickly placed the papers back and closed the sketchbook. The person looked up at him, it was a young woman flustered and red faced, either from embarrassment or the cold. She had a thick woollen hat on and a huge scarf tucked into a winter coat. All the layers dwarfed her face where his eyes met hers. Their eyes locked for a second. If he didn’t have such an inbuilt hatred for humans he could almost say she was pretty, actually she was beautiful. Lost in her eyes for a moment as she looked back at him, they almost sparkled, reflecting the warm lights surrounding them both. For a split second, he forgot he was on a busy street, surrounded by people.  
  
He could only see her.  
  
The moment went as quickly as it came, he mentally scolded himself for allowing his mind to wander. Breaking eye contact he held out the sketchbooks to her and put on a small polite smile. She looked from his eyes down to the sketchbooks.  
  
“Oh ah thanks” she politely responded, taking the sketchbooks and placing them into the crook of her left arm, holding them close to her  
  
“Pleasure” he acknowledged, giving her a slight nod  
  
“Sorry again, I was a little lost in thought there” she confessed with a small smile  
  
His smile grew a little as he let out a slight chuckle.  
  
“It’s alright” he assured her  
  
At that she smiled once again and turned to be on her way once more, as did he. But just as he did something made him stop dead in his tracks, his chest tightened, and the tiniest voice in his head whispered, ‘Go after her’. He almost physically recoiled at the thought. She’s just some mortal girl. She’s nothing. He tried to convince himself, but no matter what he tried his thoughts gravitated to her making his heart skip. No, he will not surrender to this absurd fantasy his head has formulated. This must be some sort of delirium he thought, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was making a mistake. It was slightly nauseating and in that moment, he decided…  
  
_‘Fuck it’_  
  
Turning on his heel “Did you draw those yourself?” he questioned, catching up with her in two strides.  
  
She came to a halt, staring up at him almost startled by his sudden reappearance, but continued to stroll alongside him.  
  
“Oh, I uh…” she stumbled over her words looking down at the sketch book in her arms  
  
“It’s just that they are absolutely exquisite”  
  
“Exquisite?!” She exclaimed taken aback by his opinion of her work “Goodness no, they’re just doodles, but I’m glad you like them” she beamed at him feeling chuffed  
  
“Well for just doodles they are very good”  
  
She just giggles in response shyly looking down at the pavement  
  
“Erm…where are you headed?” He asked casually  
  
“Oh, just down near Hyde Park” she replied gesturing down the street  
  
“May I join you?” he said, mimicking her gesture  
  
she pauses for a moment to glance back at him. She was baffled as to why this charming man had shown such interest in talking to her. In a normal situation, she might even find it a little creepy but something about him just seemed, genuine. But, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she has seen him before.  
  
Regardless, she continued  
  
“Well I suppose I could do with some company” she admitted with a shy smile and the two continued to meander down the street.  
  
“So, you’re an artist?” He queried, cocking an eyebrow  
  
“Actually, no. I’m a biologist”  
  
“Biologist?” he watched her curiously  
  
“You don’t know what a biologist is?” She continued, it was her turn to give him a puzzled look  
  
“Enlighten me” he answered his mouth curving up into a playful smile  
  
“Alright then, basically, I study everything that’s alive from microscopic algae to African Elephants”  
  
“Humans too?”  
  
“Um yes…sometimes, but I prefer studying rarer or endangered species like…ah let’s see...like Pangolins”  
  
“Pangolins?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s a small mammal covered in big scales, and they curl up into a ball when they’re scared. Here lemme show you a picture of one” she dug her phone from one of her pockets and opened the gallery scrolling quickly find a picture showing the strange beast. She leans close to him so he could see the screen  
  
“It almost looks like it has armour on” he says as he looks down at the screen, then back up at her realising the sudden lack of space between them.  
  
“Yeah pretty much” she giggles, shoving the phone back into her pocket as they continued to stroll.  
  
They walked and talked, well actually it was more Loki asking questions about her. But his attention was always on her. He found her fascinating, sure she was human, but she showed a side of human behaviour that he had never seen before. She had this natural sincerity to her, she almost radiated contentment. Thankfully for him she seemed to enjoy talking so he could just study her as she would divulge into various topics. He didn’t think him capable of it but, dare he say it, he enjoyed her company. She had sparked something in him, he couldn’t quite explain.  
  
He would hate to admit it, but being on earth was surprisingly lonely. Causing mischief around the city was all too easy. Like the time a builder was carrying a bag of cement on his shoulder, Loki couldn’t help but have it rip and engulf the poor builder in a cloud of dust or the time a man was standing on the edge of one of the river boats docked along the Thames, quite spectacularly he fell head over heels into the murky water seemingly by accident as the boat was hit by a ‘freak’ wave. Of course, he couldn’t cause any real havoc since he was there for a reason and as much as he didn’t like it he had to be somewhat responsible.  
  
If he wanted the company of a woman, all he would have to do is just go to one of London’s many nightclubs, single out an attractive girl and charm her right into his bed. But alas even that was becoming uninteresting. He couldn’t say he had any friends because apart from the people he would gamble with at his closest casino, or the bewitched landlord, no one really knew he was there. Now, Loki is a man of solitude, he enjoys time alone and would rather immerse himself in a book, than traversing the galaxy in search of a battle. But even he can feel lonesome. But somehow this girl made his world a little less lonely, even if it was only for the duration of the conversation.  
  
They wandered together down Oxford street, past Marble Arch, towards Hyde Park. In that time Loki had offered to carry some of the supplies and was now carrying the sketchbooks and a shopping bag. As they talked Loki learnt that she has a master’s degree in Biology and is currently studying for her PhD, whatever that means, he assumed it is quite an important mortal qualification, but he pretended to understand. She told him how she draws as a hobby, that she owns a black cat called Slinky and how she got over her fear of moths when one landed on her arm and it turned out to be surprisingly soft. Loki on the other hand didn’t give away too much information about himself apart form that he was new to the area and that he enjoyed reading.  
  
Once they reached the park Loki could see coloured lights coating every tree and a bustle of activity coming from an area with tall towers and loops and what seemed to be a frozen lake of some kind, with people skating on it. The sound of music and people laughing resonated from the area. That wasn’t there the last time he had come to the park. She had looked up at him and followed his distracted gaze to the theme park.  
  
“That’s Winter Wonderland” she explained  
  
“Winter Wonderland” he repeated glancing back at her but returning to look at the park perplexed  
  
“You’re really not from round here are you?” She asked in quiet amusement of his complete and utter confusion over a theme park  
  
He let out a deep chuckle as he looked down at ground and then back at her, where he held her gaze.  
  
There it was again, the soft illumination from the coloured lights made her look like something from a dream. He couldn’t help that tight, nervous feeling in his chest rising once more. What has he gotten himself into? He thought, but he couldn’t quite answer and frankly that scared him. She too had mixed feelings over this stranger that was oh so familiar. What is even happening? She thought. This guy has just popped out of nowhere but somehow, she was so tempted by him. His voice, his eyes, even his presence seemed to be luring her in. She has never been the type to talk to strangers let alone unknown attractive men. Being perpetually single and quite content with it, this was quite a break of character. But she couldn’t fight the butterflies she had been feeling since they bumped into each other. Now he was here standing in front of her, his gaze daring her to do something.  
  
“You know, you look awfully familiar, have we met before?”  
  
“I don’t believe so, I think I would remember a girl like you” he replied holding her gaze  
  
She blushed slightly at his comment and shifted her gaze to the ground  
  
“You’re not famous or something and I’m being completely stupid” she questioned looking up at him worriedly  
  
“Ah no, unfortunately not” he chuckled, letting a genuine smile form on his face  
  
“It’s the strangest thing” she glanced at him for a moment  
  
Then, pushing the feeling to the back of her mind and looked up at the sky, Loki took one last glance at her gazing at the stars then he too looked up to admire the night sky. It was littered with stars with the luminous winter moon casting its cool light on the world below. It’s then when she realised how late it was. Pulling back her left sleeve to check the time, it had just gone past 8:15pm.  
  
“Well I really should be getting home” she broke the silence between them.  
  
“Ah well would you like me to walk you back?” he offered hoping to sound chivalrous and not creepy  
  
“Um, I live pretty close I think I’ll be alright” she answered with a small smile  
  
Bowing his head a little “Then I bid you farewell Miss” he passed her the notebook and shopping bag “it was a pleasure talking with you this fine evening”  
  
“You too…oh…I ah… I never caught your name” she pondered  
  
“Ah best that you don’t know my name” he replied taking a step back, he couldn’t tell her his real name, regardless she probably would never see him again and he didn’t want to drag her into his complicated life. He saw how badly that went with Thor and Jane.  
  
“Oh really, how come?” she asked becoming sceptical  
  
“Just know that you’ve made this walk one of the best I have had in a long time” he responded voice low trying to get off the topic  
  
“Well if I ever see you again, my names Y/N, and thank you for being so kind” she turned to walk away not before glancing back at him one last time with a small smile.  
  
Loki stood there for a moment, a simper plastered on his face. In complete disbelief of what just happened, he was utterly enchanted by this young woman. He let out a whisper of a chuckle, rolling his eyes at his naivety, it was like he was a young boy back on Asgard who just managed to talk to one of the beautiful Asgardian girls. He looked around and then up at the sky _‘you absolute fool’_ he thought. He could now understand Thor’s fondness for humans, some of them are strangely likeable.  
  
Especially one talkative girl that had captured Loki’s attention.   
  
What a night this turned out to be. He looked back in the direction she had walked off only to catch a glimpse of her turning a corner and disappearing from sight. He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face, but just as he went to turn to walk away he saw a figure appear out of the darkness, dressed all in black with a hood on. They were tall, around the same height as Loki and broadly built. The figure looked around and then lurched forward into a fast pace in the same direction Y/N went mere moments ago. There was something off about that figure, a sudden fear for Y/N safety clouded his mind. On instinct, he strode off following the figure, hoping it wasn’t too late.


End file.
